


Stunning in Blue

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: HP Transwizard Tournament Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Discussion of mild social dysphoria, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gentle fluff, Makeouts, Pep talks, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Natasha Romanov, Trans Pepper Potts, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: There was no triwizard tournament, no dark lord, no enemies leering in the shadows ready to pounce. Not this time.There was just the festive tradtion of the Yule Ball, and Natasha being a supportive girlfriend when Pepper slightly freaked out about going.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Series: HP Transwizard Tournament Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091753
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Stunning in Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/gifts).



> Eeeee, my second work for the HP Transwizard Tournament Auction and it's for my dear friend Nacho. Lots of love, writing these two never gets old and Hogwarts AU do not either 💙

There was no triwizard tournament, no dark lord, no enemies leering in the shadows ready to pounce. N ot this time. This time, when Dumbledore and McGonagall got together and organized this, all they had in mind, the spirit of it, was the students' need to unwind and have fun and discover what partying could look like — in a controlled environment. 

There was no monster waiting to break free and ruin everyone's fun. There was just a ball. The Yule Ball. 

Which Natasha had invited her girlfriend to, because it was the natural thing to do, and because, even though it scared her beyond measure, she wanted to dance with Pepper, in nice dresses and surrounded by the friends they had both made here. Surrounded by their family, and a holiday spirit like no other. Because Natasha knew, better than she knew anything else in her life and its confusing questions and developments, that Pepper was it. That Pepper was the one. They may only be sixteen, the both of them and all their friends, but she knew. 

Pepper Potts would be her wife one day. Taking her to the Yule Ball was a no-brainer. Getting her to come though? That was another question entirely. 

Of all the things Pepper could have been scared of, in a world filled with magical creatures and a history of wars fought within the very walls of their school, Natasha knew, getting into a dress and dancing in front of so many people would be difficult. Because Pepper's body was only just beginning to change the way she needed it to, the way she saw it when she closed her eyes and wished it were different, and she was barely ready to look at herself, let alone show the others what she looked like. 

"Stunning." Natasha told her, her hip cocked against the doorframe of their room, happy that for once, Maria, Val and Peggy were all downstairs in the common room. 

Pepper didn't answer, but she did look up into Nat's eyes through the mirror she was facing. It took her a few seconds to remember to stop glaring, and a few more to realize she would damage her dress if she kept wringing her hands in it the way she was doing. 

Natasha stepped forward, a flick of her wrist enough to let the door fall closed behind her. "What do you need?" 

Pepper bit her lip at that. Closed her eyes too, sealed fast and painful, for a moment. A moment which Natasha spent watching her, feeling altogether helpless and so proud. She knew what that look meant, and what Pepper's anxiety meant. She was coming to the ball with her. One battle won, about a million to go, Natasha smiled internally. 

"Hold me?" Pepper answered eventually. 

She sounded both smaller and fiercer than usual — a dichotomy Natasha was familiar with, it was Pepper's version of vulnerability — and only opened her eyes again when Natasha stepped behind her, and wound her arms around her waist. It wasn't the most practical position, given that she was a lot smaller than Pepper, and possibly always would be, but it was fine. She kissed the back of Pepper's neck, the bony bumps of her spine that her strapless dress and pinned up hair showed. 

"Are you sure?" Pepper asked, and her hands were trembling in the folds of her dress. Of all the answers Natasha could have given her, she chose to grasp her hands in hers instead, and press her cheek to Pepper's shoulder so she could meet her eyes in the mirror again. Those blue eyes she swam in endlessly, seeked out everywhere, under whose light she fell asleep every night. 

"We can do this." She said simply. "And you look beautiful. You always do." 

"Nat…"

"Virginia." Natasha replied, in the same sighed tone Pepper had used, and watched, her stomach flipping, as her girlfriend's lashes fluttered the way they always did when Nat used her full name. 

Pepper turned around in Natasha's arms, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth but her eyes cooling into her usual determination the more they kept looking at each other. The more they studied each other's faces, the more Natasha squeezed her waist and arms and hands, until she had her palms cupped around Pepper's cheeks and she slowly rose to her tiptoes to kiss her. 

"I got you." 

"And I you." Pepper replied, as their little ritual went.

"So this is the dress? The secret dress I wasn't allowed to see?" Natasha asked, much later when Pepper's mood had improved enough that they were making out on the bed they shared. 

She played with one of the slight ruffles in the fabric. It was soft, and the deep blue of it was almost shiny even in the lower light of the dormitory. She could only imagine what effect it would produce in the Great Hall's enchanted lights. 

"It is. I think?" Pepper nodded. She looked so much more alive now, her cheeks pinkened by their kisses, her hair undone and flowing in curls around her head… Natasha could look at her all day. "Show me yours?" 

"Kiss me again first." Natasha smiled, crossing her arms and waiting. 

Pepper laughed, forced her arms open again and rolled them over until Natasha was under her, and she could pin her arms on either side of her head. 

"Tough sell, Romanov, tough sell." She whispered, and then softly — Pepper's kisses were so often so soft, it made Natasha's toes curl — she kissed her indeed. 

"Merlin, you are perfect." 

"So I've been told." Pepper said, only to laugh and dodge Natasha's playful shove, and to kiss her again before she could reply. 

"We have a few hours before we need to be down there," Natasha said, tracing Pepper's nose, lips, cheekbones, with the pad of a finger, "stay here with me till then?" 

Pepper nodded, some gravity filtering back into her gaze before she hid her face in Natasha's neck, and Natasha wrapped her arms around her again. 

"Let's, yes." 


End file.
